Who can sell more Bibles?
Competition Kenny and Spenny have to sell Bibles on the street. Spenny has chosen the standard way of selling his Bibles, a usual stand he wants to sell his Bibles with hot chocolate; Kenny meanwhile prepared his way of going through the competition, to cheat Spenny with a story of the Bible to make him go against his own morale and fidelity. While Spenny builds his stand with the help of Donny Rose, Kenny meets up with the producer Barri Cohen. He lets the audience know about a script Spenny wrote about two years ago, "Hubert the Hoppopotamus", and lets Barri call Spenny while he's working, telling him that the agency she's calling from loves it and likes to arrange a phone meeting with other people. When Spenny, obviously astonished by the call, goes out to sell his bibles, he gets a call from an imitator of Robert Di Niro, Dale Andrews, who tells him to be interested in producing the film about Hubert. From this moment Spenny admits to forget about the competition at all. The next day Kenny arranged the phone meeting with Barri, a screenwriter and a producer. The topic and information of the meeting was mostly given by Kenny who wrote it on a board to show the others. Barri tells him that her agency will send Spenny a ticket to get down to L.A. to keep on working on the play. After that, Spenny decides to tell Kenny about it for the first time, but Kenny acted like it was a try from Spenny to cheat this time and provoked him. Because Spenny obviously counted with a large amount of money from the script, he bought seven Bibles of Kenny and made him win the competition. Humiliation The competition ends with Spenny leaving the house to get to the airport and the plane shown when it took off. In the end, you could see Spenny waiting at the Los Angeles International Airport for hours to finally get picked up by the people who called him. He soon realised that Kenny fooled him and came back to Toronto. Hubert the Hoppopotamus Hubert the Hoppopotamus is a play written by Spencer Rice. It appears once and only in the Who can sell more Bibles? episode. Spenny himself gives the plot in short. The story is about a giant animal, a mix between a hippopotamus and a rabbit and an orphan, called Peter, who is in a wheelchair and they become friends. Spenny also mentiones a crazy scientist who works in a laboratory where they take care of genetically modified animals, but it isn't clear if Hubert is there from the beginning. It is also not sure if Hubert goes out as a hero of the story, because Spenny lets the audience know that there is a speech mostly at the end of the script and the president himself, together with Hubert, because he stops talking about it and tells that it will be seen in the cinema in a couple of months probably. Trivia *Kenny says that one of his favorite phrases out of the Bible is Proverbs 28:22. *He also has some smaller appearances through the whole episode in a church where he quotes different phrases of the Bible. **He does that to show how Spenny betrays his best friend for money and career, proving it with phrases of the Bible and himself. *Spenny always wanted to end up writing scripts instead of competing with Kenny. *Kenny always got the credit-card information of Spenny under his keyboard. **He bought the ticket to Los Angeles with that money. **The other time he uses Spenny's credit-card is in the Who can stay blindfolded the longest? competition where he buys himself some videogames.